Tiga, Dua, Satu
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Wanita cantik berambut pirang ponytail ini akan menjelaskan tentang angka-angka favoritnya. Tiga angka yang sederhana, yaitu tiga, dua, dan satu. Apa yang menyebabkan Ino menyukai ketiga angka tersebut?/Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika orang-orang berhitung mulai dari angka yang paling kecil, aku lebih senang menghitung angka dari yang paling besar. Khususnya angka tiga, dua, dan satu. Bukan apa-apa sejak laki-laki nanas itu menjabat menjadi suami sahku dan mengubah nama _clan_-ku menjadi sama dengannya, aku mulai menyadari betapa indahnya angka tiga, dua, dan satu. Baiklah, dimulai dari angka yang paling besar, tiga.

"_Troublesome, _jadi ikut?" suara khas dari seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas—Nara Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru adalah suamiku yang tentu saja sangat aku sayangi.

Aku mengambil enam buket bunga yang sejak tadi sudah aku siapkan. Kuberinya tiga buket bunga sekedar untuk membantuku, karena aku tidak mungkin membawa enam buket bunga ini sekaligus. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan suamiku barusan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Nara Shikamaru yang masih kerepotan dengan tiga buket bunga yang cukup besar di dalam sebuah toko bunga miliku. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggunya menyusulku, dengan langkahnya yang terkesan santai itu dia menyusulku untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan kita.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk tiba di tempat tujuanku dan suamiku. Hanya melewati beberapa blok rumah kita berdua, sudah sampai di Pemakaman Konoha. Kami berdua masuk ke daerah pemakaman Konoha. Melewati beberapa makam _shinobi _dan _kunoichi _untuk menuju makam tujuan kita. Tak perlu mencari nama dari setiap makam, kami berdua sudah hafal betul letak makam yang kita cari.

Sesampainya di makam yang kita berdua cari, aku dan Shika berlutut untuk mempersiapkan diri mendoakan arwah orang-orang yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita berdua. Tiga orang yang berharga bagiku dan juga Shikamaru. Tiga sosok ayah, Asuma_-sensei, Tousan-_ku yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi, dan _Tousan _Shikamaru yang bernama Nara Shikaku.

Tiga. Inilah alasanku mengistimewakan angka tiga. Bukan berarti aku bahagia ditinggalkan oleh mereka, melainkan tiga orang yang sudah berada di surge kini yang menjadi saksi saat Shikamaru melemarku. Bukan di tempat romantis atau mewah layaknya seorang pria melamar perempuan yang dicintainya, melainkan di sebuah pemakaman di mana _tousan_-ku, _tousan-_nya, dan Asuma-_sensei_ di makamkan.

Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada tiga orang pria yang telah mewarnai hidupku dengan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka kepadaku. Walaupun aku dan Shikamaru menikah setelah kepergian kedua ayah kandung kita, aku dari dulu memang sudah dekat dengan ayah mertuaku, Nara Shikaku dan begitu pula Shikamaru yang sudah dekat dengan ayah kandungku. Tiga pria ini memang sangat berjasa dalam kehidupanku dan Shikamaru, terutama dalam kehidupan cinta kami berdua. Kalau bukan karena hubungan dekat antara ayahku dan ayah Shikamaru, aku dan Shika mungkin tidak akan mengenal lebih jauh kehidupan pasangan kita. Mungkin hanya sekedar tahu nama _clan _dan panggilannya itu saja. Terima kasih yang sama besarnya pun aku berikan untuk _sensei _yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkahku yang terkesan sangat cerewet ini.

Kalau bukan karena Asuma-_sensei_, mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu aku idolakan dan berpaling pada sosok sahabatku sendiri yang kini menjadi suamiku. Asuma-_sensei _selalu membantuku untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke dengan cara memberikanku waktu dengan Shikamaru untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang, karena aku tahu, Asuma-_sensei_ mendukungku mempunyai hubungan _special _dengan Nara Shikamaru.

Begitu pula untuk Shikamaru, menurut cerita dari Kurenai-_sensei _mengenai Asuma-_sensei _dan Shikamaru, Asuma_-sensei _selalu membujuk Shikamaru untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa kali Asuma-_sensei _sengaja membiarkan Shikamaru menangkap tubuhku setiap kali melakukan _shintenshin no jutsu_-ku. Hal itu yang membuat Shikamaru tidak pernah mau jauh dariku setiap kali melawan musuh, takutnya, ketika aku melakukan _jutsu _dari _clan _Yamanaka itu, tidak ada yang menangkapku. Padahal, aku yakin, Chouji mungkin mau menopang tubuhku sebentar saja. Aku sangat percaya pada kisah _sensei-_ku dan suamiku ini, karena aku yakin, Kurenai-_sensei _tidak pernah berbohong setiap kali membicarakan Asuma-_sensei _yang merupakan ayah dari anak laki-lakinya.

Belum sempat berdoa untuk ketiga sosok ayah untuku, seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba saja memeluku dari belakang. "_Kaasan, _katanya sebentar, tahunya lama. Untung saja Kyuka tahu letak makam kakek." kata anak perempuan berambut hitam ini. Kyuka adalah anak bungsuku dan Shikamaru. Tak heran jika Kyuka sangat cerewet, karena aku menyadari bahka Kyuka benar-benar duplikatku. Yang diwarisi Kyuka dari Shikamaru hanya otaknya yang jenius dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam seperti ayahnya. Terkadang, aku dibuat pusing dengan Kyuka yang sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, cerewetnya Kyuka benar-benar melebihi diriku.

"Kyuka-_chan, _jangan ganggu _Kaasan _dulu. _Kaasan _mau berdoa dulu, sama _tousan _aja ya?" kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan mungil Kyuka. Kyuka langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan memeluk hangat leher _tousan_-nya. Bukan hanya cerewet, Kyuka juga _hyperactive _seperti Sang _Hokage_, Namikaze Naruto. Mungkin efek dari pekerjaan _tousan_-nya yang bekerja menjadi penasihat _Hokage._

Aku segera berdoa sebelum Kyuka menggangguku. Di setiap makam aku dan Shikamaru berikan dua buket bunga hasil karyaku. Saat satu buket bunga mau diletakan oleh Shikamaru di atas makam Asuma-_sensei, _guru kami berdua, Kyuka tidak sengaja merebut buket bunga yang cukup besar itu dan menjatuhkannya.

"_Troublesome." _Kata Shikamaru. Dengan Kyuka yang berada dalam gendongannya, Shikamaru mencoba mengambil buket bunga yang jatuh berantakan itu.

"Merepotkan!" jawab Kyuka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah malaikat bungsuku.

Melihat buket bunga yang sepertinya sudah tidak berbentuk, aku mengambil alih tugas Shikamaru mengambil buket bunga dan sisa-sisa bunga yang berjatuhan dan mencoba untuk merapikannya. Sementara Shikamaru mengawasi Kyuka.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata seorang laki-laki muda duplikat Nara Shikamaru. Duplikat Shikamaru itu menghampiri Shikamaru dan mengambil alih tugas menjaga Nara Kyuka agar tidak berulah.

Laki-laki duplikat Shikamaru itu mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop kecil dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada adik perempuannya. "Diamlah, Kyuka-_chan." _Kata laki-laki itu dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Kesan kakak yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya benar-benar terlukis dari sikap Nara Shiro kepada Nara Kyuka. Kyuka langsung mengambil lollipop pemberian kakak laki-lakinya, membuka bungkusnya, dan mulai menjilatinya.

Nara Shiro adalah anak sulungku dengan Shikamaru. Jangan heran, wajahnya begitu tampan melebihi _tousan_-nya. Rambutnya yang hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas, mata _onyx_-nya, dan sikap _cool_-nya mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Bahkan, jika aku tidak menyadari kalau Shiro adalah anak kandungku, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya seperti teman gadis seangkatannya. Sifat mudah bergaulku menurun pada Shiro, walaupun, terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin seorang Shiro bisa mudah bergaul dan bahkan mempunyai banyak teman. Karena, setahuku, keturunan Nara itu tidak pandai bicara. Seandainya Yamanaka dan Nara tidak bergabung, mungkin tidak ada penerus Nara yang mudah bergaul. Jadi, kakek moyang Nara patut bersyukur karena keturunan mereka sudah sedikit berubah berkat kehadiran gadis mantan Yamanaka ini.

Keluarga kecilku adalah hal yang membuatku juga menyukai angka dua. Selain malaikat kecilku yang berjumlah dua orang ini, keluarga kecilku memang selalu terikat dengan angka dua. Ambil saja contoh dari kepala keluarga, Nara Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru lahir di tanggal 22 yang malahan memiliki _double two. _Lalu aku sendiri, lahir di tanggal 23, ada satu angkat dua. Sementara anak sulungku lahir di tanggal 6 Juli dan anak bungsuku yang lahir ditanggal 9 Februari. Namanya saja Shiro, singkatan dari Shika dan _roku, roku _sendiri artinya adalah enam. Enam dibagi tiga hasilnya dua. Begitu pula Kyuka. Singkatannya adalah _kyuu _dan Shika. _Kyuu _artinya sembilan yang merupakan hasil dari tiga pangkat dua. Nama kedua anaku memang berhubungan dengan angka, salahkan Shikamaru yang memberi mereka nama.

Kami bertiga berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman Konoha. Memang hanya kami bertiga, karena Kyuka dengan manisnya berada dalam gendongan _nii-san _tersayangnya.

"Ino, sepertinya besok aku harus ke Suna untuk beberapa hari, karena harus menghadiri rapat _kage." _Kata Shikamaru masih terfokus pada jalanan keluar dari pemakaman Konoha.

Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya yang berjalan di sebelah kananku. "Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bawa besok?" tanyaku.

Ayah dua anak ini tampak memikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sepertinya aku harus membawa kepercayaanmu padaku, Ino. Agar kau bisa tenang selama di Konoha. Aku yakin kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku saat di Suna nanti _'kan? _Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan Temari." Kata Shikamaru memberi penjelasan singkat.

Aku tersenyum tulus kepada pria di sebelah kananku. Tanpa aku mengatakannya pun, Shikamaru sudah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Sudah berbulan-bulan Shikamaru memang tidak pernah ke Suna lagi. Perasaanku memang terlalu sensitif bila menyinggung soal Suna dan Temari. Aku tidak ingin Temari merebut perhatian Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya, walaupun aku dan Shikamaru sudah menikah. Tapi, kesempatan Temari mendekati Shikamaru masih terbuka lebar, mengingat sampai sekarang pun Temari belum menikah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuka merengek meminta digendong oleh _tousan_-nya, membuat Shiro menyerahkan adik perempuannya kepada _tousan_-nya yang juga _tousan _Kyuka juga. Setelah berada dalam gendongan Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung mencium kening Kyuka lembut membuat Kyuka tersenyum.

"_Tousan, _Kyuka ikut _dong!" _pinta Kyuka sambil memasang wajah manjanya.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Shikamaru menolak permintaan Kyuka. Padahal, Kyuka sudah memasang wajah manjanya agar bisa diijinkan ikut ke Suna.

"Kenapa _gak _boleh?" tanya Kyuka dengan ekspresi _badmood_-nya yang benar-benar persis sepertiku dulu waktu masih seusia Kyuka.

"Belum saatnya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Shiro-_nii _ikut?" tanya Kyuka sambil melirik ke arah anak sulungku.

"Tentu saja sayang, Shiro_-nii _akan membantu pekerjaan _tousan _di sana." Kata Shikamaru sambil mencubit pipi kanan Kyuka membuat pipi kanan Kyuka sedikit merah.

Aku menatap Shiro yang berjalan di sebelah kiriku. Tinggi Shiro kini sudah menyamai tinggi tubuhku. Membuatku merasa sangat tua sekarang, karena anak sulungku kini sudah sebesar dan setampan ini.

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Himeka-_chan?_ Tidak rindu dengannya, huh?" tanyaku menggoda anak sulungku. Terlihat rona merah menghiasi wajah tampan seorang Nara Shiro.

"_Mendokusai!" _jawab Shiro mengeluarkan _trademark _ala keluarga Nara.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shiro. Himeka adalah anak dari Akimichi Chouji—rekan setimku dan Shikamaru dulu di tim 10 dengan gadis penjual ramen yang kini bernama Akimichi Ayame. Himeka dan Shiro memang berada di satu tim yang sama dengan Sarutobi Kumaii, anak dari Sarutobi Asuma dan Sarutobi Kurenai. Bukan apa-apa aku sangat menyetujui hubungan Shiro dan Himeka jika memang mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial lebih dari teman. Karena, hubungan Shiro dan Himeka memang seperti hubunganku dengan Shikamaru dulu. Orang tua kami saling mengenal membuat kami pun bisa mengenal lebih jauh lagi dan akhirnya cinta itu tumbuh dalam hati kita masing-masing.

"_Kaasan _yakin, pasti kau cemburu dengan Kumaii ya? Soalnya Himeka lebih akrab dengan Kumaii dibanding dengan anak _kaasan _yang paling tampan ini."

"_Troublesome." _Jawab Shiro mengucapkan _trademark_-nya.

"Makanya, kalau Himeka-_chan _bicara direspon _dong, _masa dianggurin terus. Masa Himeka-_chan _kalah sama awan." Kataku menggoda Shiro. Kedua laki-laki berharga dalam hidupku ini memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari benda langit ciptaan _Kami-sama. _Khususnya awan dan langit. Ayah sama anak sama saja memang, tidak ada bedanya.

"Ino! Berhentilah menggoda Shiro. Dan jangan membuatku bernostalgia." Kata Shikamaru.

Aku berhenti menatap dan menggoda Shiro. Walaupun aku berhenti menggoda Shiro, aku mempunyai korbanku selanjutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru.

"Nostalgia? Wah… berarti dulu _Kaasan _Yoshino pernah menggodamu seperti aku menggoda Shiro _'kan?" _tanyaku pada pria yang sedang menggendong darah dagingnya.

"_Mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku selalu merindukan saat-saat ini. Saat-saat di mana aku dan keluarga kecilku berkumpul dan tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum satu sama lain. Kebersamaan yang sangat langka yang bisa aku dapatkan. Terutama kebersamaanku dengan Shikamaru dan Shiro. Dua laki-laki ini memang sering ditugasi misi oleh Sang _Hokage—_Namikaze Naruto. Membuatku dan Kyuka kekurangan waktu kebersamaan dengan mereka berdua. Di sinilah peran angka satu berharga untuku. Satu cinta untuk satu keluarga. Cinta. Satu kata lima huruf yang membuatku menyukai angka satu. Satu cinta untuk keluarga kecilku. Satu cintaku untuk tiga orang berharga dalam hidupku.

"_Tousan, _Kyuka mau minta sesuatu sebelum _tousan _dan Shiro-_nii _pergi misi, boleh?" tanya Kyuka.

Shikamaru mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang Kyuka-_chan _inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Adik. Biar Kyuka tidak kesepian selama _kaasan _melayani pembeli." Jawab Kyuka sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

Aku terdiam mendengar permintaan Kyuka. Bukan hanya itu, aku menundukan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlukis indah di kedua pipiku. Aku yakin Shikamaru tidak akan menolak permintaan dari anak perempuan cantiknya.

"Biarkan Kyuka-_chan _tidur di rumah nenek bersamaku. Kita berdua tidak ingin mengganggu urusan orang dewasa." Jawab Shiro yang justru memihak pada ayah kandungnya. Sudah aku pastikan Shiro sengaja melakukannya untuk membalas menggodaku.

Sementara Kyuka hanya mendengarkan dan memperhatikan tiga orang yang menurutnya dewasa ini bercakap-cakap. "Jadi, mana adiknya?" tanya Kyuka dengan polosnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri _'kan, _Ino?"

"E-eh… tapi kau dulu bilang hanya ingin punya dua anak." Jawabku membela diri.

"Sepertinya aku ingin punya anak kembar darimu, Ino." Jawab Shikamaru disertai senyuman penuh arti yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Memangnya _tousan _tidak bisa memberikan adik untuk Kyuka? Sampai harus meminta bantuan _kaasan_ segala." Kata Kyuka meminta penjelasan.

Shikamaru dan Shiro tersenyum penuh arti kepada perempuan mungil dalam gendongan Shikamaru. "_Tousan _hanya sponsor utama _aja._ Kalau _kaasan _baru pihak penting." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kyuka tidak mengerti."

"Belum saatnya kau mengerti, Kyuka-_chan."_ Jawab Shiro sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyuka. _"Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan masalah ini kepada Himeka-nee."_ Kata Kyuka dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*lap keringet* selesai juga fict dengan angka favorit Yola. Ya, walaupun sebenernya sedikit memaksa dengan alurnya xD Buat yang kepo *yang gak kepo gak usah baca jga gpp* 3-2-1 itu tanggal 3 bulan 2 tahun 1*** TT^TT

Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi, yang tentu aja udah bosen dibaca readers *STOP!* Yola minta review dari kalian ya? Terima kasih!

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO  
CSIF FOREVER YEAH! XD  
=Light Guardian=**


End file.
